


dreamy

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!George, CG!Wilbur, Little!Dream, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Other, its not ageplay tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: After a stressful day Dream finds himself slipping.However luckily for Dream his friends are more than willing to help.Inspired by Minecraft Flowers written by ChildishFluff
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: dream smp oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 7
Kudos: 450





	dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> Little!Dream with CG!George & CG!Wilbur

He hadn’t meant for it to happen. Dream Wilbur and George had been messing around on the server, with Dream finally wanting to build his house so he wouldn’t be called ‘homeless’, plus it would make things easier for the roleplay. Non of them were streaming, with George helping Dream gather materials and Wilbur occasionally helping but mainly just strumming on his guitar.

It was relatively late and Dream had felt high-strung majority of the day, anxiety constantly thrumming, so finally beginning to relax he accidentally began to slip. Mining obscene amounts of cobble, George and Wilbur were laughing about something, George letting out obscene amounts of curse words before Dream muttered “no bad words.”

The other two paused slightly, thankfully both were well aware that Dream was an age regressor with George often being Dreams caregiver. However they simply continued to laugh, not wanting to force Dream and continuing the relaxing conversation.

Dreams camera showed the bottom half of his face whereas George and Wilbur showed their entire faces. Wills fingers expertly strumming the guitar strings in a soft melody with Dream was sure was from his album. The man occasionally humming the words, vibrating through Dreams headset and leaving the overwhelming feeling of safety settling into his bones.

The soft music lulling him deeper into littlespace as he continued mining, now sucking on the tip of his thumb, constantly getting distracted between watching Wilbur play and the actual game.

“Dream sweetheart,” George’s soft voice made his eyes flicker to George’s camera, “you feeling small?”

He noticed his slumped posture and thumb in his mouth quickly jolting and sitting up, “no, no.. big f-feeling big,” he cleared his throat as his voice got higher. He hadn’t meant to slip, feeling the overwhelmingly exhausted tended to make him slip into more childish tendencies, along with the soft atmosphere of the call he couldn’t help but start to slip into littlespace.

He noticed Wilbur stopped playing the man instead looking at his computer and Dream whined softly,

Wilbur cocked a soft smile, “want me to keep playing little one?”

Dream nodded, too exhausted to deny anymore, slumping back on his chair and putting this thumb back in his mouth, hands twitching and grasping at his t-shirt as his mind wandered.

“Dreamy,” George piped up, “do you have your binky? You gotta stop sucking on your thumb.”

Dreams eyes scanned over his desk, grabbing the black and green pacifier on the side along with the endermen plushy, however he didn’t put the pacifier in, “‘m big, big boy,” Dream argued, voice whiny and childish, “no need binky.”

Wilbur paused his guitar, drawing a much higher pitched whine out of Dream,  he was big he didn’t need a binky. 

“ Dream.” Wilbur said, voice soft but stern, “how about if you put in the binky i’ll keep playing  and  I’ll sing.”

Dream visibly perked up, “Wilby sing?”, he watched Will smile and nod,

“I’ll sing something just for you.”

The back of Dreams mind knew that the pacifier would make him slip younger however he put it in anyway, clutching the endermen stuffy harder with a childish giggle. George let out a soft coo at the sight of the pacifier in his mouth and his hands wrapped around the small stuffed toy, the familiarity of it making him slip younger.

“Pretty boy, how old are you right now?” George’s soft voice filtered through, making Dream hesitate. Numbers were confusing but he raised three fingers anyway, mouth chewing softly on the pacifier.

“That’s younger than usual, you should get some sleep Dreamy,” George smiled softly at the camera, “how about you get into bed and Wilbur will play you music there. That sound good pretty boy?”

Dream simply nodded with a dopey smile, ending the discord call and his phone quickly vibrating with the call, letting out a soft giggle he accepted, Wilbur cooing softly, “so quick at picking up well done Dreamy!”

Blushing and giggling Dream made his way over to bed, grabbing another stuffed animal and wrapping it within the blankets with him.

“Wilby sing song time,” he murmured gently, voice high pitched and soft from within the warm comforter.

Wilburs guitar softly sounded through his phone, soft cords strumming along with deep humming which soon developed into his soft voice, the words not processing in Dreams mind besides the overwhelming feeling of  safety.

With a hum his eyes fluttered shut, hearing George’s soft voice before falling into a comforting sleep.

“ _Goodnight Dreamy._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i don’t know much about age regression so if i’m incorrect about anything please feel free to correct me and let me know if you’d be interested in me writing more like this :)


End file.
